1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a game and method of play and more particularly relates to a game having a game board utilizing magnetic game pieces which are flipped by a player onto a game board playing surface having areas thereon with a particular scoring value associated with each area. The player with the most magnetic game pieces falling on the higher value areas, alone or stacked, being the winner of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tossing games are well known in the prior art. Many tossing games provide a plurality of holes or spaces into which playing pieces, such as bags or balls, are thrown. The tossing skill of a player is tested as hard to reach spaces have higher scoring values associated therewith than easy-to-reach spaces.